


Amor Et Melle et Felle Est Fecundissimus

by Darvyn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Supernatural - Freeform, Threesome - F/M/M, small mentions of other characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 15:49:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18528202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darvyn/pseuds/Darvyn
Summary: Love is rich with both Honey and Venom.Harry and Ginny have lived with plenty of honey in their lives, until one day they get a taste of venom. And the venom doesn't want to let them go.





	Amor Et Melle et Felle Est Fecundissimus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trashgoblinwizardparty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashgoblinwizardparty/gifts).



> hello! I trashed the previous note, title, and summary because they were terrible.
> 
> anyways, the first chapter of this fic was written for the Spring '19 Tomarrymort exchange for trashgoblinwizardparty
> 
> they enjoy spooky things, smut, and threesomes, and I enjoy fulfilling requests! 
> 
> so this story will have vampire(s) (which means there will be some mentions of blood and blood drinking). i have a bit of violence planned for later on. some mysteries. more smut. and the development of a polyamorous relationship.
> 
> hope you enjoy!

Harry didn’t think anything of it at first.

“Mrs. Hamish from mum’s knitting group has gone missing.”

Harry looks up from his laptop and narrows his eyes in confusion, “Isn’t that the one that always wanted to run off to Nigeria to meet her ‘sexy’ prince?”

“No, no, that’s Lynn,” Ginny huffs out a small laugh as she dries her hands on their tartan patterned dish towel, “Mrs. Hamish is the one with the yappy dog.”

Harry straightens up at this, the European fantasy football league website winks at him teasingly and he closes the laptop. “Is the dog okay?”

Ginny leans against the counter, arms crossed, “Honestly? Of course that’s what you’d fixate on. Did you completely miss the fact that a human being is missing?”

“Well, no,” Harry starts indignantly, “But a dog can’t exactly take care of itself. Especially if its owner is missing.”

She rolls her eyes, a slight exasperated smile tugging at her lips, “Yes, the dog is fine. It was because of his yapping they were able to discover that Mrs. Hamish was missing.”

Harry shrugs, “I mean, that’s not too weird is it? Maybe she’s on vacation or it was a family emergency or something.”

Ginny quirks an eyebrow and opens her mouth to respond, nonplussed by her husband’s flippant attitude.

She shakes her head, “Harry James Potter, you really are lucky that you’re so thick skulled, or else the world would have eaten you whole by now.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Ginny walks over and gives him a small kiss to his temple, “Nothing, you silly man. I just think that I would have had even more competition for your heart if you had brains to go with all this brawn of yours.”

He looks up at her and narrows his eyes, “I know I may be an idiot sometimes, but even _I_ know that that was a backhanded compliment.”

Ginny throws her head back and laughs, a guffaw interspersed with a couple cute snorts. Harry stands up from the dining table and leans in to plant a kiss on her exposed neck. Her laughter comes to an abrupt stop as she manages to whisper a “hey”.

“Hey.” Harry whispers back into the sensitive skin of her neck. He trails up, kissing the smattering freckles, and gives her a gentle nip when he gets to her jawline. His hands grasp her hips as he pulls back to look at her face.

She opens her eyes, they glisten mischievously as her lips twist into a challenging smirk. “I guess you can _show_ me that you’re not a total dimwit, Mr. Potter.”

“You’re the one that agreed to marry me, so who’s the real dimwit here?” Harry grins.

“Okay that’s fair, we can be Mr. and Mrs. Dimwit together.” She squeals as he picks her up bridal style. “Harry, if you’re trying to prove to me that you’re not a total brute, this isn’t exactly the best way to go about it.”

He chuckles and starts the trek to their room, “Don’t worry, I plan to be a perfect gentleman once we get to our bedroom.”

She loops her arms around his neck and nods thoughtfully, “I have no doubts about your chivalry, but that isn’t exactly the place I’d want you to prove it.”

They round the corner, Harry is careful to not bang any unsuspecting limbs into any furniture. He nudges the door open, “Then it’s settled then.”

“And what do you mean by that?” Ginny gasps slightly as Harry unceremoniously drops her onto the bed.

“We’re both just two idiots that are perfect for each other.” He crawls over her body and grins down at her flushed expression.

“To be fair, I think my brother holds the title as the dumbest Weasley. But yes.” Ginny threads her fingers into Harry hair and pulls him down into a kiss. She flips them over and straddles his hips, grinding down with a pleased sound in the back of her throat.

Ginny pulls back, a little breathless, and Harry grinds his hips up into her touch with a groan.

“But enough about that,” She rakes her fingers down his chest and starts to pull his shirt up, “Show me what a brute you can be.”

\--

Harry can feel his nerves buzzing as he hastily pulls into the driveway, the car is crookedly parked but he thinks nothing of it as he quickly locks it and strides to the front door.

He nearly drops the keys as he fumbles with them to unlock the door. He mumbles a curse under his breath, but manages to open the door after a couple attempts with the wrong key.

The keys are loudly dropped into the modern golden key tray that Molly gifted to them for Easter holiday.

“I’m home!” Harry calls out, “Gin?”

There is no answer as he hurriedly looks in the living room and kitchen.

“Ginny?”

His stomach tightens as the silence drags on.

“Ginny? Hon?”

Harry breathes heavily, listening for any sound of his wife. The dishwasher hums quietly and he can hear the water heater in the utility closet gurgle as it warms up.

His heart pounds anxiously, tension rises through his body as he tries to rationalize where she could be. Maybe she was held up at work? She could be visiting her mum? Gardening in the backyard? Gone and missing just like--

“Oh you’re--” Ginny’s voice startles him out of his stupor and he turns around sharply, almost full bodily smacking into her.

“Oh bloody hell, thank goodness you’re okay.” The words tumble out of his mouth, dripping with relief, as he grasps her shoulders and pulls her into a hug.

Ginny reciprocates the hug with a slight concerned frown painting her face, Harry’s shirt sticks to his back with a layer of anxious sweat.

As he breathes deeply, Harry notes that she smells freshly of her special occasion body wash.

He pulls back and looks down at his wife. Ginny’s long copper colored hair is twisted around foam curl knots and she is dressed in her black silk slip with a floral robe hanging loosely on her frame. Her lips are only half painted with a dark pink color.

And Harry suddenly feels like a total idiot as Ginny stands there, a single eyebrow arched inquisitively as her arms slowly cross, looking like a professor expectantly awaiting an explanation.

“So?” She starts to drum her fingers against her upper arm, “Why on Earth did you come into the house screaming like a banshee?”

He swallows shakily, his body still shocked with relief, “Seamus, from work, disappeared too.”

“Too?”

“Yeah, you know. Like Mrs. Hamish?” Harry runs his fingers through his wild hair, “It’s just…” He trails off as Ginny blinks at him owlishly, “What’s with that look? Isn’t that at the least bit concerning?”

“I mean… yes. That is concerning about Seamus, but… you do know that Mrs. Hamish isn’t missing anymore, right?”

Harry’s eyes widen, “When was she found?”

“Okay, yeah. Just this morning. She was just walking around the shop when someone spotted her.”

“And?”

“I just know that she was spotted at the Patil’s shop and she might’ve been inebriated or something, since her eyes were ‘apparently glassy’. She was also reportedly out of it?” Ginny shrugs, “That’s as much as mum told me anyway.”

Harry frowns and shakes his head, “Mrs. Hamish? Inebriated?”

“I don’t know Harry, what does it matter anyways?” Ginny starts to turn around, “I have to go finish getting ready, and you need to get started.”

“Ready for what?”

Ginny groans in exasperation and starts to stomp up the stairs, “You absolute dingbat, I can’t believe you at times!”

He stares after his wife with a dumbfounded expression, he clings to the banister and calls up the stairs, “What?”

When she doesn’t respond Harry wracks his brain for anything he could have forgotten. He realizes with a start that Ginny was indeed right about him being a dingbat.

It’s their anniversary.

\--

Ginny throws her head back with a laugh. The moonlight streaming through the trees and into the car paints her neck a light blue color. Her dress is rumpled and bunched around her hips as she wriggles her toes against the dashboard.

“You know you had me going there, I didn’t realize that you were taking the piss on me.” She looks at Harry through her eyelashes and a small affectionate smile spreads across her face, “Dinner and a rugby match, how perfectly Potter of you.”

Harry grins, “I’m glad you enjoyed it. I figured you wouldn’t have appreciated Hermione’s suggestion of dinner and an _opera_. So I just took the first half and modified the rest to fit us.”

“Well it was lovely.” She shimmies a little closer and runs her fingers up the inseam of Harry’s slacks, “You know what would really wrap this evening up nicely?”

Her voice starts to take on a sultry tone as Harry swallows audibly. He feels himself start to warm as Ginny’s fingers playfully dance across his thigh.

“I might have a few ideas, but let’s get home first.” His voice is strained as he keeps himself focused on the moonlit road ahead.

Ginny hums contemplatively as she gently pulls Harry’s free arm into her lap. She nuzzles his fingertips gently, drawing a sharp inhale from him. She works her way down his fingers and places an open mouthed kiss on his palm.

“Hey.” Harry pulls his arm back slowly, “Watch it, I’m driving.”

She smiles a wide, mischievous, Cheshire type smile, and pulls his arm back, “Then stop driving.” Her tone is frank as she pops the ‘p’.

Harry starts to slow the vehicle down, “You know there isn’t much room in the back.”

“Then we’ll find a tree or something you can shag me against. C’mon Harry.” She arches her back slightly with a whine and sucks his forefinger into her mouth.

He bites his bottom lip and exhales shakily, “Okay.”

Ginny giggles happily and starts to straighten in her seat as Harry looks out for a good spot to stop on the road. He notices a worn street sign reading “Marvolo Drive”. Harry dully recalls something about an abandoned manor residing at the end.

With a lust addled mind, Harry turns onto the cobblestone driveway with some notion of how romantic it would be to have sex with his wife in the moonlight near a once beautiful manor.

“Oh! Riddle Manor? Is that where you’re taking us?” Ginny looks out the window and sighs, “It really is beautiful out there… Oh that’s right! Mrs. Hamish lives right outside the perimeter of the manor’s property.”

“Does she now?” Harry feels a chill go down his spine, but quickly brushes it off, “Must be lonely out here.”

“Well, she does have that yappy dog.”

“I guess that’s true.”

The huge manor looms over them as Harry pulls up the driveway between the front door and an ornate but empty fountain. The fountain is decorated with snake motifs, and upon closer inspection, so are the pillars framing the huge front doors. One of the doors hangs open, swaying gently with the breeze.

Ginny hops out of the car the moment he puts it into park and withdraws a blanket and scarf from the back seat. She drapes them over her shoulders and goes up the steps without hesitation. She only stops to turn around and give Harry and playfully impatient look.

Harry rolls his eyes and crawls out of the car, locking it and tucking the keys into his back pocket. He follows Ginny up the stairs and frowns suspiciously.

“Why do you figure it’s abandoned?”

“Does it matter?” Ginny grabs his hands and starts to pull him towards the open door, “I’m just happy that it’s open.”

He pulls one hand back to withdraw his phone and turn on the flashlight function, “Wouldn’t that mean that someone is here?”

“Doesn’t look like anyone is currently squatting here… Oops!” Ginny stumbles slightly as they walk over the threshold, “I’m okay.”

“Hm…” Harry hums thoughtfully as he sweeps the room with his phone. Ginny’s observation was right, other than their own footsteps and a few stray leaves that managed to sneak through the gap in the door, there was a thick layer of undisturbed dust coating the room.

“Okay, a mansion like this _has_ to have an obscenely photogenic study overlooking the moonlit garden or some bollocks like that.” Ginny spins and points to one of the many doors branching off from the foyer. “I say we try that one first.”

It takes a few tries, but they finally do find the photogenic study Ginny was visualizing. Almost to a tee.

“Well this is nice.” Harry scans the bookshelves and wrinkles his face in disgust at some of the more complicated titles, “I’m sure some of these books would go for a pretty penny.”

Ginny hesitates in the doorway as Harry takes some candles off of the mantle and lights them on the coffee table in the middle of the room. She tightens the scarf and blanket around her shoulders and worries her bottom lip.

Harry looks up and cocks his head to the side, “What’s wrong, Gin?”

She looks around the room, now lit with candlelight, and struggles to grasp what it is about this room that has her feeling odd. She feels something tense in the pit of her stomach as she processes the odd feeling as a sense of deja vu.

“Hm… Nothing, I just had the weirdest case of deja vu.”

Ginny shakes her head and removes the blanket from her shoulders. She drapes it over the paisley chaise next to the coffee table and lies down, she raises an arm and crooks her finger, “Come over here, and let’s finish this night with a bang. Pun intended.”

Harry snickers and crawls over her, he smiles as he looks down at her. Her hair is mostly up, but some copper locks have escaped the bun and frame her face. He leans down and kisses her parted lips gently, Ginny makes a small pleased sound in the back of her throat.

He pulls back with a grin and moves down to her neck. She sighs contentedly and arches her back, shifting her thigh to rub against Harry’s crotch. Harry gasps and rocks down into the sensation.

“You like that?” Ginny giggles gently and reaches down to start undoing his buckle. “Lemme make you feel good, love.”

She slides off the chaise and kneels on the floor. Ginny quirks an eyebrow and eyes the seat, wordlessly conveying how she wants Harry to move. He obediently sits and spreads his legs, letting Ginny situate herself between them.

With his help, she removes his slacks, revealing his strained briefs. Ginny looks up at Harry through her eyelashes and slowly licks her lips. Harry swallows stiffly and shifts in his seat slightly.

“As much as I love going nice and slow and teasing with you, I just wanna dive in. Will you pull on my hair when you get close?” Ginny kisses the insides of his thighs as she waits for a response.

When it doesn’t come, she looks up to see Harry weakly nodding. She grins lasciviously and whispers, “Good.”

Ginny pulls the band of Harry’s briefs down and his cock bobs free. Without hesitation she licks a stripe up the underside and licks up the bead of precum. Harry loudly groans and throws his head back, his hips rock forward as Ginny swallows the head of his cock.

She hums as she bobs up and down, massaging the underside with her tongue. Ginny puts one hand on Harry’s thigh to keep his hip thrusting in check, and her other hand snakes down between her own thighs to rub herself through her underwear.

“Ah! G-Ginny…” Harry moans out her name and grips the back of the chaise, focusing on not thrusting up. He grits his teeth as Ginny’s tongue stimulates his frenulum, she smiles around his cock and looks up at him.

Harry’s face is painted red, his breathing is coming in short pants as Ginny works her oral magic. She sucks the head into her mouth, not breaking contact with his face.

“Oh!” Harry’s hand comes away from the back and quickly threads into her hair, “Stop stop stop…”

Ginny pulls away with a pop and a salacious smile. She rubs her fingertip over the fresh bead of precum and licks it off her finger, “Am I making things a bit _hard_ for you, Harry dear?”

His voice is slightly hoarse as he responds, “Um yes. Excellent as always Gin.”

“I try.” She grins as she crawls back onto the chaise to straddle him.

“I can see that.”

Harry and Ginny start and snap their heads towards the source of the voice. Standing in the doorway which they came through is standing a strange, lanky and pale man that neither of them heard open the door. He is dressed in an outfit that can only be described as a cross between victorian and modern.

Ginny grabs the edge of the blanket and throws it over themselves.

“Uh, can we help you?” Ginny barks with a clearly annoyed tone, “Or did you mother never teach you to knock?”

“She never did, actually. Thank you for asking.” The man doesn’t move from his position, but he does give a bizarre half-bow.

Harry feels that strange deja vu that Ginny was feeling earlier. He tilts his head to one side in contemplation and hesitantly speaks, “Do… do I know you?”

The man grins at this. An unnaturally wide grin with too many teeth and an uncomfortably devious look in his eyes.

“I don’t know, _do_ you know me, Harry?”

“How-?”

“Oh don’t fall for it.” Ginny narrows her eyes, angling her body defensively, “He obviously heard me use your name earlier.”

The man tilts his head to contemplate Ginny. The grin returns.

“My, my, Ginevra. You really have grown into a lovely firecracker.”

“Oh fuck off.” Ginny stands, pulling Harry up with her, and wraps the blanket around his waist, “Harry, let’s go home.”

At this the man finally crosses the threshold of the room and the door slams shut behind him.

“Going so soon?” He chuckles darkly, “No no, I don’t think Harry quite wants that.”

“Harry, call the police.” Ginny stands in front of him, shielding Harry from the mesmerizing stanger. “This man might be dangerous.”

“Right you are, which is why you should do as you’re told and sit back down.” He moves to sit in the leather seat at the end of the coffee table. “Please, continue. Don’t let me ruin your lovely anniversary fuck.”

Ginny stiffens at this, “How the hell do you know that?”

The man leans back in the chair and crosses his long legs in front of him, he shrugs with a single movement. “I know many things. Your name is Ginevra Molly Weasley--excuse me-- _Potter_.”

Harry blinked dazedly as the man turns his gaze onto him. “And your name is Harry James Potter.” The man moves his hand with a flourish, “And tonight is the night of your fifth anniversary, congratulations are in order.”

“Now. _Sit_.”

Harry sits down. Ginny turns around to look at him and scoffs incredulously, “You’re really going to listen to this loony? Harry, we live in a small town, everyone knows this. He’s probably just heard about it through the grapevine.”

“I see you’ll need more convincing Ginevra…” The man taps his chin thoughtfully, “Ah yes! Did you ever tell Harry about the ‘Chamber of Secrets’?”

She freezes. With painstakingly slow movements she turns and looks at the man with a new lens. Her voice is strangled as she tries to speak, “H-how… how could _you_ know about that?”

The man grins darkly, “You were supposed to stay there forever. Didn’t you want to?”

“I...I… no, of course not. But… it can’t be… that was well over fifteen years ago!” She plants herself on the chaise next to Harry.

Harry turns to his wife, “What’s wrong Ginny?” His voice is slightly melodic and soft, but the concern is genuine.

“Just… some bad business I got caught up in. But how is that possible… _Tom_?”

The man stands with a flourish and spreads his arms wide, “In the flesh. I don’t think Harry will remember me, but that’s fine for now. As I was saying, please, don’t let me interrupt your anniversary shag. I think Harry is more than ready to get back to it.”

Ginny snaps out of her shocked stupor, “What, no! You’re absolutely mad to think that we’re going to stay here.”

Tom rolls his eyes and stride over to Harry, pulling the blanket open, “Just look, you silly girl. This man isn’t going anywhere until you take care of it.”

Sure enough Harry’s erection is still standing proud, possibly even more erect that it was before.

“Though if you can’t handle it, I’d be more than happy to help. Don’t feel obliged just because you’re his wife.”

Harry’s face reddens as Tom looks him over, eyes lingering on his scar, neck and cock. In that order.

Ginny’s face twists in horror, “No. No no no no no. This is madness! Just…” She turns to Harry, “Can you just quickly wank and get it done with so we can leave?”

He breathes shakily as he nods. He takes his cock into his hand and starts to pull at the hot and sensitive flesh. Tom sits on the coffee table and scrutinizes the movement closely.

“My goodness, you are awful at this aren’t you?”

Harry’s wrist movements stutter as his cock twitches at Tom’s words.

Tom raises an eyebrow, “Absolutely horrible. Terrible. Wretched.”

With each word Harry gasps and his cock twitches. Tom eyes Ginny and smiles mischievously. “Your husband is awfully sensitive right now, and yet he hasn’t come yet. Why is that?”

“Well he’s not going to be able to come with you staring at him like that and distracting him.” Ginny frowns, and looks at Harry’s cock. Tom is right, as much as she doesn’t want him to be, Harry is having trouble maintaining steady hand movements.

She subconsciously licks her lips, thinking about how easy it would be to just finish him with a couple swallows. Without even realizing she reaches over and starts to stroke his cock in conjunction with his sloppy hand movements.

Ginny feels her face reddening as she thinking about how badly she wants to just move her underwear aside and sink down onto him, filling her.

Tom’s face remains thoughtful as he watches them carefully. Ginny shifts slightly, the wetness causing her underwear to stick to her. With her free hand she reaches down between her own legs to rub slightly, anything to help alleviate some of the pressure.

“Tell me Harry, are your nipples sensitive?”

“W-what are you asking him?” Ginny frowns at Tom but he has already moved closer to Harry.

“A simple question, but it seems he’s having trouble even answering that.” Tom looks at Ginny, “So? Are they?”

“What does that have to do with anything?”

“Well obviously he’s not getting enough stimulation.” He holds his hands up defensively, “I’m just trying to help you get out of here as soon as you want, Ginevra.”

Ginny’s face is twisted into an almost permanent frown with Tom there, but she begrudgingly answers, “Yes.”

Tom’s wide grin is back, but it looks _hungry_. “Excellent.”

“What are…” Harry starts, but quickly stops as Tom experimentally rubs a thumb over one of his raised nipples, “Ah!” His cock twitches appreciatively.

“Hm…” Tom hums contemplatively, “That was a good reaction.” He unbuttons Harry’s shirt and spreads it open, “But… I think he might need even more help.”

“You’re right.” Ginny nods and gets up. She pulls off her underwear and straddles Harry. He looks up at her and gives her a dazed smile, “Let me take care of my husband, Tom. You can kindly fuck off.”

She sinks down with a gasp and moan. Ginny sighs contentedly as Harry fills her. She rolls her hips slightly, fitting even more of him inside. “That’s so good. Oh Harry you’re so good.”

“Ginevra.”

“Fuck!” Ginny starts as Tom speaks into her ear, “Tom, please. Let me just finish this so we can--”

She stifles a moan when Tom reaches around her and rubs her clit. He noses her neck and breathes deeply.

“You know, you still smell the same.”

Harry groans as Ginny tightens around him.

“F-fuck you.”

Tom tsks, “You know I can help. Do you remember how quickly I used to make you come? Imagine what magic I can work on Harry.” He licks his lips and catches a bit of her skin the process.

“I…” She shakes her head, “No. No! You’ve already gotten him in some sort of weird trance. Snap him out of it first.”

“Fine.” Tom snaps his fingers and steps back.

“Ginny?” Harry looks up at her, eyes no longer glazed over. “What? When did we get to this part?”

She moans and arches her back as Harry grabs her hips and thrusts up into her. “Ah! Harry, wait a second.”

“Hm?” He slows his movements and looks up at her. Her face is flushed pink and her lips are bitten red, his cock twitches at the sight.

“Do you want to have Tom join in?”

“Tom?” Harry peers over her shoulder and makes eye contact with Tom standing off to the side. Tom raises an eyebrow and impatiently drums his fingers against his upper arm. “Wait…”

“Don’t worry, he wouldn’t be penetrating me. He’d just finger you better than I ever could.” Ginny says the last half sheepishly.

Harry swallows and looks at those long fingers drumming hypnotically. He imagines them working their way inside him and pressing him right where he sees stars. His wife grinding down from above. Nothing about the scenario sounded bad. Even with the hungry look in Tom’s eyes.

He nods.

Tom grins, “Good choice, Harry.”

\--

Harry finds himself lying on his back looking up at the ornate crown molding, the snake motifs are present there as well. Tom returned with a glass vial full of floral scented oil and Ginny was trying her hardest to not ride Harry to completion.

“I’m going to get started now, Harry.”

“O-okay.”

This really was an interesting turn their anniversary evening had taken.

Ginny looks down at Harry and gives him a weak smile. He smiles back, but the smile is quickly gone as Tom nudges his hole with a well oiled finger. Tom gently rubs extra oil up and down and slowly starts to breach him.

It’s just one finger, but it’s already bigger than one of Ginny’s. His cock twitches appreciatively which Ginny enjoys as she tries to keep still.

“How often does Ginevra penetrate you, Harry? You seem rather used to this.”

A second finger easily slips in and Harry’s answer is lost in a moan.

Ginny echoes the moan, but manages to grit out a “Almost every time we have sex.”

“Ah, so this should be easy enough.” He quickly slides in a third, with slight resistance. “I see that this is a little bigger than what you’re used to.”

“Just… a little.” Harry groans out.

“One more question,” Tom moves his fingers experimentally, “Can Ginevra reach _this_?”

Tom curls his fingers upwards to the spot that makes Harry see stars, and doesn’t disappoint.

“Ah! Yes!” Harry arches his back and thrusts into Ginny, drawing a gasp from her.

“There we go.” Tom pats Ginny with his free hand. “You can fuck him now.”

It’s overwhelming.

Tom thrusts his fingers in and out of Harry in time with Ginny rising and falling on his cock. Tom snakes his free hand to the front of Ginny and starts to rub her clit in time with everything else.

She is first to come. Spasming around Harry’s twitching cock, rising to meet Tom’s rubs. She helplessly grinds down several times, letting Harry continue to pump into her, the overstimulation making her eyes water.

Ginny bends down and starts kissing him, focusing on just him. Trying to forget that there was another man pumping into her husband. But that other man was giving Harry so much pleasure, she could find it easy to forgive.

Harry moans into Ginny’s mouth as Tom attacks his prostate with each thrust. It’s with a particularly vicious thrust and Ginny scraping her nails down his chest that he comes with a shout.

He lies there bonelessly, spasms working through his body as he cools down. Ginny lies on top of him, equally boneless.

They barely register Tom moving around the room as exhaustion starts to overcome them both. Ginny tries to get up and get them out of the house, but there’s suddenly a blanket draped over them both and they just feel so, so tired.

“Don’t you do anything stupid Tom, or I _will_ kill you.” Ginny mumbles out to the study, not even sure if he was there listening.

“What… she said.” Harry manages to breathe out.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Tom chuckles from right next to them.

Ginny feels a sharp pain in her neck, but is too exhausted to do anything other than say “Ow.”

“Huh?” Harry looks up at Ginny when she speaks, and Tom makes eye contact with Harry as he pulls away from her neck with a lick of his lips.

“Don’t worry, I haven’t forgotten about you.” Harry feels a sharp pain in his neck as well as Tom descends.

\--

They wake up to sunlight streaming through the window of their car at the end of Marvolo Drive.

“Harry?”

Harry looks around blearily and stares at the road sign, “Wait… didn’t we go down this road?”

“Um, yeah.”

Ginny gingerly touches her neck and looks in the mirror. Two small, barely noticeable marks adorn her neck. She looks at Harry and he’s touching small marks on his own neck.

“Well then, that was a lovely anniversary…”

“Would it--” “Could we--”

Ginny laughs sheepishly, “Go ahead love.”

“No you.”

“Harry, I insist.”

“Ladies first?”

“You bastard, fine….” She trails off hesitantly, “Would it… be strange of me to say…”

“Could we do that again, sometime?” Harry asks apprehensively.

Ginny sighs in relief, and responds emphatically “Oh God, _yes_.”

“Oh thank God, we’re on the same page here.” Harry laughs.

“I love you so much.”

“I love you too. Now let's go home."

\--

In his study, Tom Marvolo Riddle sits at his desk.

He looks down at the book in front of him thoughtfully and nods at Finnigan's name. He notes the date and closes the black leather bound journal.

Everything is going according to plan.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanna thank the mods of this challenge for being so patient with me.
> 
> The next chapter will be posted in the next week or so. I also don't have a beta, so please let me know if there are any glaring or small errors that I missed.
> 
> Feedback appreciated, but not necessary.
> 
> Best  
> (◕▿◕✿)


End file.
